


Kaliforniai nyár

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: száz-szó-szép [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Száz-szó-szép kihívás <a href="http://100words-hun.livejournal.com/143080.html">100. témájára</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaliforniai nyár

A kaliforniai nyár teljes hőségével tombolt, és Stiles már bőszen szidta magát, amiért az a fantasztikus ötlete támadt, hogy fessék ki Derek lakását. Persze a brigád igen hamar lecsökkent csak Derekre és rá. Scott arra hivatkozott, hogy Deatonnak kell segítenie, Isaac pedig csak közölte, hogy ő ebben a rohadt melegben aztán nem fog dolgozni. Derek pedig minden morgás nélkül hagyta, hogy lelépjen. Stiles ezt rettentően felháborítónak találta.  
A verejték lassan végigfolyt a meztelen hátán. Legszívesebben beállt volna a zuhany alá, és az egész napot ott töltötte volna.  
Hirtelen hideget érzett a nyakán.  
– Ez talán segít picit lehűlni. – Derek megigazgatta a vizes törölközőt, amit Stiles nyakába tett. Stiles elmosolyodott, Derekhez hajolt, és köszönetképp lágyan megcsókolta.


End file.
